1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to control valves; and more specifically relate to spool valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,170 discloses “an improved assembly of sectionalized interchangeable parts from which most, if not all, of the needed varieties of control valves can be built-up in miniature form for employment in fluid logic circuitry.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,442 discloses a “sectionalized modular valve system having a minimum number of component parts including a series of end and end stacked housing sections with individual valving and control machanisms [sic], including a hollow annulus, mounted between each pair of sections and providing both the sealing means therebetween [sic] and an internal working cylinder for slidably receiving and co-functioning with an internally positioned valve and/or control. Additional features include rectangular cross section valve sealing rings providing a minimum valving stroke; tapered annular members providing for easy attachment and detachment of fluid coupling or plug fittings, and spring clip fasteners engaging and securing adjacent sections into an assembled modular valve unit wherein each individual section is removable without disassembly of the entire valve.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,254 discloses a “segmented valve spool in a fluid control valve permitting very accurate control over spacing between various portions of the spool. The segmented spool portions are selectively separated by shims with resilient means such as springs urging the spool segments toward each other. To avoid binding of the segmented spool within a spool bore, each shim assembly includes a tapered member or ball to establish point contact between each pair of adjacent spool segments.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,199 discloses a “modular spool valve construction having a plurality of identical body members assembled end to end between cap members and housing a spool element. Each body member is formed with a longitudinal passage having aligned spool seating portions at each end thereof and a central chamber, the latter having a lateral passage between the chamber and an outside wall surface for conduit connection. The end faces of the members are provided with complementary surfaces formed with aligned means concentrically of the spool seating portions for a piloted nesting together of a series of body members and a pocketing between adjacent members of a flexible ring seal. Longitudinal tiebolt corner openings are spaced at 90.degree. for selecting the lateral direction of the connector passage of each chamber in assembling the parts.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,170 discloses a “fluid control valve comprising a housing having at least two chambers separated by a wall. An opening is bored through the common wall of the two chambers and a tubular gate means sealably and slidably positioned in the bore so that it can move from one position where it seals off a first chamber to a second position where it uncovers the first chamber and seals off a second chamber. External means are provided for moving the tubular gate means in the bore.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,166 discloses a “valve assembly kit permits the assembling of a plurality of different slide valves each having an elongated housing element formed with a main passage, fluid passages communicating with the main passage, and fluid ports which also communicate with the main passage, and an elongated valve spool element slidably receivable in the main passage. One or both of these elements comprises a plurality of diverse but interchangeable components which can be coaxially assembled in different sequences so as to obtain a selectable configuration of the respective element.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,103 discloses a “sliding spool type valve and method of making the same in which a set of like valve plates and a set of like pot plates are interleaved in a stack to form a laminated valve body having a central valve bore with valve ports at spaced locations therealong and a plurality of lengthwise extending flow passages at uniform angularly spaced positions around the valve bore, the port plates each having a transfer passage extending outwardly from the valve bore and the port plates of the set being disposed at relatively different angular positions in the stack to have the transfer passage communicate with different ones of the lengthwise extending flow passages. The port and valve plates have flat side faces and the plates are clamped together in a stack by bolts extending through angularly spaced bolt openings in the port and valve plates. The valve bore is honed after the plates are assembled in a stack to receive a sliding spool type valve member.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,058 discloses a “condition responsive valve construction having a first housing provided with an internal chamber and an inwardly directed shoulder projecting into the chamber and defining a first valve seat on one side thereof and a spring seat on the other side thereof. An axially movable valve means is disposed in the chamber for controlling the valve seat. A spring is disposed between the spring seat and the valve member to tend to move the valve member in one axial direction in the chamber. A condition responsive device is carried by the housing and is operatively interconnected to the valve member to move the valve member in the other axial direction upon an increase in the sensed condition. One or more additional housing can be added to the first housing in stacked aligned relation therewith and with each new housing having a valve seat arrangement to be controlled by the valve member.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,878 discloses a “condition responsive valve construction having a first housing provided with an internal chamber and an inwardly directed shoulder projecting into the chamber and defining a first valve seat on one side thereof and a spring seat on the other side thereof. An axially movable valve means is disposed in the chamber for controlling the valve seat. A spring is disposed between the spring seat and the valve member to tend to move the valve member in one axial direction in the chamber. A condition responsive device is carried by the housing and is operatively interconnected to the valve member to move the valve member in the other axial direction upon an increase in the sensed condition. One or more additional housing can be added to the first housing in stacked aligned relation therewith and with each new housing having a valve seat arrangement to be controlled by the valve member.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,348 discloses a “valve comprising a valve body having a bore, a hollow plunger reciprocable [sic] within said bore and having radial ports to control flow of fluid under pressure between various valve body openings. Seals are disposed about the exterior surface of the plunger to seal against fluid flow longitudinally of the bore. The seals are of a type that offer low resistance to movement of the plunger from a static condition, and the exterior surface of the plunger has an extremely smooth finish and is of a comparatively small outside diameter to further reduce resistance to plunger movement. The valve construction is such that whenever a plunger port passes underneath a seal, fluid pressure is always from the inside of the plunger to the outside so that there is a tendency to temporarily lift the seal from the exterior surface of the plunger or at least to prevent the seal from being forced into the plunger port. The foregoing provides a low friction valve wherein the plunger may be moved from one position to another with a minimum of force so that a relatively small solenoid may be used to provide the moving force for the plunger.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,313 discloses a “universal mechanical seal gland formed of plastic has a central aperture positionable over a shaft extending from a housing for positioning a stationary seal against a rotary seal on the shaft. The central aperture is formed of a plurality of cylindrical and radial surfaces which define sealing surfaces permitting the gland to be used with a variety of differently sized and shaped seal members and housings and differently sized shafts.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,629 discloses a “solenoid valve for opening and closing a fluid passage is disclosed. It includes a valve member supported rotatably within a case and having alternately different magnetic poles formed on the outer periphery of one end thereof and also having a fluid passage formed in the other end thereof; an electromagnetic drive means for creating alternately different and invertible magnetic poles in an opposed relation to the magnetic poles of the valve member to rotate the valve member by a predetermined angle; and plural fluid passages formed within the case and adapted to be brought into communication with each other through the fluid passage of the valve member upon rotation of the valve member at said predetermined angle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,666 discloses a “fluid flow control valve in a fluid flow control circuit comprises a cavity, first, second and third ports open to the cavity, and a valve member for selectively closing the first port or the second port. The third port serves as an input for receiving fluid under pressure and the other two ports serve as to outputs for this fluid each extending to an associated outlet. A solenoid causes an armature to rotate about a lining so that a lever on the armature is arranged for selectively opening and closing the outlets to close the output associated with this outlet. The valve member is responsive to pressure drop at one or other of the outlets to close the output associated with this outlet. Downstream of the valve there are ducts extend [sic] from between the input and each of the outlets for supplying fluid received from the input.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,530 discloses a “valve housing is claimed which provides for diversion of fluid flow into a valve cartridge from a selected inlet through a selected outlet to the valve cartridge. An opening is provided in the housing in which the cartridge is located. The housing also has diverting mechanisms disposed between the cartridge and the fluid inlets. The diverting mechanisms may be adjusted to orient the fluid flow into the valve cartridge. For example, if an installer incorrectly installs the hot and cold water inlets to the housing, the diverting mechanism may be moved to provide the correct orientation of flow into the valve cartridge.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,840 discloses a “modular valve has a valve housing which defines a manifold interface having a normally open port, a normally closed port and a common port. A manifold block is mounted to the valve housing with its valve interface sealed against the manifold interface. The valve interface of the manifold block has first, second and third valve ports which lead to respective first, second and third mounting ports at a mounting interface of the manifold block. The first, second and third valve ports and the normally open normally closed and common ports are arranged to communicate with one another in either of two angularly spaced positions of the valve housing relative to the manifold block. In one position, the first valve port communicates [sic] with the normally open port, the second valve port communicates with the normally closed port, and the third valve port communicates with the common port. In the other position, the first valve port communicates with the normally closed port, the second valve port communicates with the normally open port, and the third valve port communicates with the common port.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,527 discloses an “actuator for fluid control valves with a reversible power module having a stationary inner member and a coaxially aligned movable outer member coupled to the valve flow control element and slidably movable on the inner member. A chamber is formed between respective ends of the members. Pneumatic pressure applied to the chamber drives the movable member to actuate the valve in a first direction. A spring returns the movable member in the second direction. A second chamber is defined within the inner member and pneumatic pressure applied to the second chamber drives the movable member with or without the spring.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,315 discloses an “actuator for fluid control valves with a reversible power module having a stationary inner member and a coaxially aligned movable outer member coupled to the valve flow control element and slidably movable on the inner member. A chamber formed between respective ends of the members includes a preformed bladder. Pneumatic pressure applied to the bladder drives the movable member to actuate the valve in a first direction. A spring returns the movable member in the second direction. The preformed bladder is formed with two pieces including an interconnecting perimeter portion. During bladder actuation the bladder perimeter portion is displaced from the bladder inner diameter to the bladder outer diameter with the bladder material in tension to thereby prolong bladder life.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,022 discloses a “valve actuator with an instrument mounting pad and a manifold in a power module and yoke combination for mounting a valve controller instrument without tubing or mounting brackets. A cover encloses the feedback linkage between the actuator and instrument. The actuator includes a second instrument mounting pad and manifold so the power module is reversible to accommodate fail-safe opened or fail-safe closed valve conditions. A valve actuator and instrument combination is no higher than the actuator alone.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,767 discloses a “piezo valve arrangement for gas mixers or respirators, which is built up modularly from individual valve elements. At least one individual valve element, which is provided in its housing with a pressurized gas channel and a gas discharge channel, is arranged between a connection plate with a pressurized gas connection and a gas discharge connection, on the one hand, and a closing plate, on the other hand, wherein the direction of the gas flow in each valve element is from the pressurized gas channel via a metering screw, a metering channel, and a piezo vibrating element held freely vibrating on one side with a seal to the gas discharge channel.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,487 discloses a “rotary valve actuator for fluid control valves having improved actuator linkage matching the torque requirements of most rotary shaft valves. A link member is pivotally interconnected to a linear movable actuating member and to a rotatable lever. The link member enables a high actuator torque to be developed and provided during the times when the valve requires a high torque, and a low actuator torque during other times when the valve only requires a lower torque. A high-low-high actuator torque is provided matching the high-low-high torque requirements of most rotary valves.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,864 discloses a “rotary valve actuator with movable actuator linkage maintained in a constant “pull-pull” tension, includes a sliding canister, rotatable lever, and a return spring substantially aligned in-line with each other. The linear motion of the canister in response to an expanding and contracting pressurized bladder is converted through chain linkage into rotary lever motion. The return spring is connected through respective chain linkage to the lever so the pulling tension of the spring/lever linkage rotates the lever and maintains tension on both chain linkages. Adjustable travel stops are provided. In an alternate embodiment the return spring chain linkage is configured at right angles to the linear movement of the canister. A double acting rotary valve actuator with pressurized bladders on opposite sides of a rotatable lever. One bladder is oval shaped. The other bladder is oval shaped with double convolutions enabling the associated canister to be driven with a center rod through the middle of the double convolutions bladder. A linear valve actuator with a double convolutions bladder driving a canister center rod through the bladder center, and with a return spring for actuating a valve stem.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,205 discloses a “rotary valve actuator with movable actuator linkage maintained in a constant “pull-pull” tension, includes a sliding canister, rotatable lever, and a return spring substantially aligned in-line with each other. The linear motion of the canister in response to an expanding and contracting pressurized bladder is converted through chain linkage into rotary lever motion. The return spring is connected through respective chain linkage to the lever so the pulling tension of the spring/lever linkage rotates the lever and maintains tension on both chain linkages. Adjustable travel stops are provided. In an alternate embodiment the return spring chain linkage is configured at right angles to the linear movement of the canister. A zero lost motion universal connection includes a splined sleeve matching the splined valve shaft and inserted into a lever bore. A set screw with a flat front end is threaded into the lever and tightened against a flat surface on the splined sleeve exterior.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,675 discloses a “rotary valve actuator with movable actuator linkage maintained in a constant “pull-pull” tension, includes a sliding canister, rotatable lever, and a return spring substantially aligned in-line with each other. The linear motion of the canister in response to an expanding and contracting pressurized bladder is converted through chain linkage into rotary lever motion. The return spring is connected through respective chain linkage to the lever so the pulling tension of the spring/lever linkage rotates the lever and maintains tension on both chain linkages. Adjustable travel stops are provided. In an alternate embodiment the return spring chain linkage is configured at right angles to the linear movement of the canister.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,534 discloses a “rotary valve actuator with movable actuator linkage maintained in a constant “pull-pull” tension, includes a sliding canister, rotatable lever, and a return spring substantially aligned in-line with each other. The linear motion of the canister in response to an expanding and contracting pressurized bladder is converted through chain linkage into rotary lever motion. The return spring is connected through respective chain linkage to the lever so the pulling tension of the spring/lever linkage rotates the lever and maintains tension on both chain linkages. Adjustable travel stops are provided. In an alternate embodiment the return spring chain linkage is configured at right angles to the linear movement of the canister. A double acting rotary valve actuator with pressurized bladders on opposite sides of a rotatable lever. One bladder is oval shaped. The other bladder is oval shaped with double convolutions enabling the associated canister to be driven with a center rod through the middle of the double convolutions bladder.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,540 discloses a “rotary solenoid valve for controlling pressurized fluid in a vehicular hydraulic system includes a housing having a bore. A valve body is mounted in the bore. The valve body includes an axial bore in fluid communication with a supply port, an output port, and a reservoir port. Each of the ports in the valve body is also in fluid communication with a corresponding fluid passage formed in the housing. A rotor is received in the axial bore of the valve body. The rotor includes at least one flat having a predetermined length so that the flat is in fluid communication with the ports in the valve body. An upper stator is mounted on the valve body about the rotor. A coil is mounted about the upper stator for generating a magnetic field to selectively rotate the rotor. Rotation of the rotor directs fluid through the valve between various ports as desired.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,961 discloses a “double diaphragm pump having a spool valve. The spool valve includes a housing that has a first end, a second end, and at least one housing aperture defined therethrough from the first end to the second end of the housing. The spool valve also includes end plates positioned at the first and second ends of the housing. The end plates include at least one plate aperture defined therein that is aligned with the housing aperture. The spool valve further includes at least one stiffening and retaining rod inserted through the plate apertures and the housing.”
U.S. Patent Application No. 20060284131 discloses a “hub (12) for coupling a valve (10) having lead wires (14) to a conduit (16) carrying electrical lines to allow a watertight connection of the lead wires (14) to the electrical lines. The solenoid assembly (40) comprises a casing (66) including a boss (72) through which the lead wires (14) extend. The hub (12) comprises a conduit-coupling portion (84) and a boss-attaching portion (86). The boss-attaching portion (86) includes a rim (98) which is crimped to the outer surface of the boss (72) to attach the hub (12) to the solenoid assembly (40). The hub (12) is able to rotate relative to the boss (72) whereby it may be coupled to the conduit (16) without rotation of the solenoid assembly (40) and/or the conduit (16).”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to [an improved design for modular spool valves.